Dog training and dog handling have many facets and one of the most important parts of dog training is the equipment created to teach the dog to walk. There are collars, head restraints and harnesses available in the market place today. Collars have been around virtually since man and dog got together, then came harnesses which were used to get dogs to pull sleds. Head restraint collars came into being in the latter part of the last century.
Harnesses have traditionally been devices that fit around the dog's body, encompassing the chest, with an anchor point that the leash attaches to and for the handler to hold the dog.
Harnesses in the prior art generally do not ‘communicate’ anything to the dog via sound, nor do they have any chain in connection with their design. Prior art harnesses are generally not designed to ‘communicate’ in any of their applications. Said harnesses generally are designed to ‘restrain’ the dog, e.g. to stop the dog's forward motion.
Many dog collars are not well accepted by the mainstream public, dog trainers or vets. Check chains that were used many years ago to communicate to dogs are now almost non-existent and not popular. Instead, harnesses and head collars have often taken the check chains' place. However, there is still a need for a piece of training equipment that can be used to communicate to the dog in a humane and acceptable manner. With the popularity of harnesses with dog owners and vets, as well the greater acceptance of the harnesses in dog training, a harness that communicates and one that is kind and gentle to the dog is desired.